I Know You're Scared
by CJS51703
Summary: When Undyne has to undergo surgery, who else is there to comfort her but the good doctor herself?


*****Hello, everyone, and happy Halloween! I present to you a story that, um... has nothing to do with Halloween. Oh well. I know I've had a long streak of uploads day after day, but that's gonna slow to some every few days. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, anyone else belongs to me, and let's roll!**

It started out one evening when Undyne and Alphys were playing a video game on their Nintendo Switch.

"Sh-shoot..." Alphys said when she came in fourth place.

"First place! Ye-" When Undyne threw here hands up in victory, she grabbed at her right side, wincing. "Ow-ow-ow," she said, eye shut tight.

Alphys paused their game. "A-are you o-okay?" she asked, worried.

Undyne relaxed after a moment, picking up her controller once more. "I'm... I'm fine. Just... just a cramp. It was a long day at the police station. Either that, or dinner's coming back to bite," she said. But her face was a bit pale as well.

Alphys felt at her wife's forehead, finding that it was a bit warm to the touch. That was worrying enough on its own.

"Next race. Come on," Undyne said. But, her hand was against her supposedly-cramped side.

Alphys shook her head. "N-no. M-maybe... maybe you should go l-lay down," she suggested.

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "Um... okay?" she said. So, she got up. When she tried to walk off to her room, she was limping, cursing and wincing as well.

Alphys put down her controller and went to her side, putting a gently arm around her waist. Being shorter than her wife had its occasional advantages.

"H-hang on to m-me," Alphys said. Undyne didn't want to, because she knew that she was fine. But she was glad to accept it.

So, the girls went up to their room. Undyne laid down on the bed on her left side, her hand on her right. Her eye was shut tightly, and her now-paled face was showing sweat drops.

"U-um... if I c-could do one little th-thing?" Alphys asked.

Undyne's eye opened, and it was dark with pain. "It's either a bad cramp or a bad stomachache. If you'll get me some medicine, I'll be fine in a bit," she growled.

But, Alphys still rolled up her tank top and hardly touched her side. Her hand was smacked away.

"Ow! Don't do that!" Undyne snapped.

Alphys jumped back in shock. "S-sorry! I had to d-do that! B-but I think I kn-know what's wrong with y-you n-n-now," she said.

"And that is, if not something I've already mentioned?" Undyne asked.

Alphys sighed; if her wife was anything, then she was stubborn. "N-no. And I c-can't fix it. I th-think it's acute a-appendicitis. And it m-may just be a bad c-cramp, you m-may be right. But I'd m-much rather be s-safe than s-sorry here," she explained.

Undyne's eye widened. "That means... I have to go and get..." she realized, her voice tiny.

"Y-yes. And I kn-know that that t-terrifies you, b-but it has to b-be done. Besides, it o-only takes a f-few days to recover, a-and you'll be good as n-new," Alphys explained further. She could've kept going, but she decided to wait on a reaction first.

Undyne sighed. "You're the one with a science degree. You're the one who knows about this stuff. And it really hurts," she caved.

"W-well... I-I have to g-get you out to the c-car so I can d-drive you th-there. To the h-hospital," Alphys said awkwardly.

She had to greatly support Undyne, and they assumed the same position as before.

"I-I'll move slowly, o-okay?" Alphys said.

"Ngh… just go already," Undyne said. She always was crabby when she felt bad.

So, the girls went out to the car outside. Undyne laid down in the back, in too much pain to really speak anymore.

Alphys only held her hand and she drove towards the hospital.

XxX

Undyne was seen, assessed, and it was determined that she would need surgery, and right away at that. So, she was waiting in a bed, an IV of pain medication poked into her arm. Alphys was busy filling out the paperwork next to her.

Once the necessary blanks were filled in with her chicken scratch handwriting, she took it to the hospital staff. That, however, required her to leave the room. When she got back, she got a surprise.

Undyne was crying.

Now, she had an impressively high tolerance for pain. Plus, she was on medication for that, so it couldn't have been that. Even if it made her a bit dazed.

"O-oh my God, wh-what's wrong?" Alphys asked, going over to her side.

Undyne looked at her, the right side of her face now stained with tears. "I'm scared, Alphie," she whispered.

"You're g-going to be f-fine. Th-this is very r-routine," Alphys said.

"Promise?" Undyne asked. Alphys nodded.

"I trust you," Undyne said.

It was then that a surgeon came to them. "Girls? We're ready for the operation," he said.

"Love you," Undyne said. "L-love you t-too," Alphys said. The girls kissed before Undyne was taken off.

And Alphys was left to go to the waiting room.

XxX

The waiting, as it turned out, was the worst part.

Although Alphys had literally watched an appendectomy while she was going through college, she was worried sick. At last, she had to get something to calm herself down.

She went and got a cup of coffee, and put a ton of cream and sugar in it as well. That was just the way she liked it. She drank her entire cup, her short leg bouncing from her nerves, and began to read some sort of article on her phone. Until she was approached.

"Are you the spouse of a miss Undyne Undying?" she asked.

Alphys put away her phone and stood up, having already tossed her empty coffee cup. "Y-yes," she said.

"Well, the surgery went perfectly. She's recovering nicely in room 707. Although... she is quite high on pain medication and the anesthesia," the nurse said.

Alphys tried not to giggle at the though. "S-so I can g-go see her?" she asked instead of laughing.

"Yes," the nurse confirmed.

XxX

"My Alphie… let me see 'er?"

Alphys heard the voice before she saw the owner of it. The nurse wasn't kidding; Undyne just _looked_ high.

"Er… h-hiya," Alphys said.

Undyne turned to her. "Hi," she said, holding out the word.

"Um... h-how do you f-feel?" Alphys asked.

"I'm okay now," Undyne said, giving a thumbs-up. The hand she didn't use had an IV in it. Figures.

"I'm c-certain of that," Alphys mumbled.

"What didja say, sweetie? I couldn't hear ya," Undyne slurred, tugging on her ear fin a bit.

"N-nothing," Alphys replied.

"Okay," Undyne said. She looked at the hospital staff in her room. "Look at my wife! She's the prettiest and the sweetest and the smartest and the best monster ever! And she's mine!" she declared.

Alphys rubbed her face, which was now entirely red. "I'm s-sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be sorry! I'm sleepy, but I wanna hold all of your cuteness while I sleep. Up here!" Undyne said, slamming her hand down on the space next to her.

So, Alphys sat in that space.

"Good!" Undyne said. She tightly hugged Alphys before loosening her grip and giving her a kiss, but not letting her go. "I love you," she said.

Alphys stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

"I l-love you t-too."

 *****I probably got all of my facts wrong, so forgive me. And I know that something similar to this has been done on my page, but HUSH! On another note, anesthesia and pain medication once made me yell at a dentist Colin-the-Computer-style. More information if you so choose to hear it. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
